Things that Happen at Camp
by So-sinful
Summary: Shane likes Mitchie but Mitchie likes Nate. Nate likes Mitchie but none of them can admit it. What happens whe the dares start to roll out on a drunken night?
1. Read this pls

**Right guys, here's the sitch. I was planning on re-using parts of older chapters in this new one I'm currently working on but, due to re-reading the earlier chapters, I have noticed that I didn't create a sense of time and they all kinda flowed on without changing the day or anything like that. So, I've decided to delete all the chapters and go back through them and create the sense of time. I'm not going to be completely re-writing them but adjusting them and maybe changing some stuff around so please keep following this story because it will be carried on and re-uploaded once I've sorted out this clusterfuck of a fic. Please be patient with me as I'm starting University in a few weeks and life is a bit hectic but I will write on Freshers week and try my best to get this sorted. Thank you for reading and I hope you like the changes I'm going to make.**

**~ so-sinful**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**(A/N the way I've done this in my head is the counsellors arrive at the camp on the Saturday and, on the day the campers arrive (Sunday), there is a performance by Connect 3 before the evening meal, which in the case of this fic is called tea since I'm English, and the lessons start the next day. There will be a lot of Britishisms in this fic so if you don't understand any of them and want me to explain them, feel free to drop me a message and I will! I hope you enjoy this fic.)**

She stood there watching him perform on the Camp Rock stage; watching him own it and make the crowd love him. It was definitely a good way to kick off the summer. She watched him run around having the time of his life doing what he loved. The band certainly set the bar for the rest of the campers who would be performing throughout the summer.

It had been a year since she saw him last. A year was a long time- a long time to change. He had changed. He had changed a lot. He had matured since last year, his attitude had improved, his stage presence was amazing, his voice, oh his voice, when it would break at the end of a word or when he really got into a song it was plain orgasmic. Even his hair looked better, more tamed and styled rather than just a shaggy mess.

The band finished their song and left the stage, he even made stumbling look sexy, and made their way into the crowd of campers. They finally reached her, "hey Mitchie."  
>"Oh, hey Shane. That was awesome I loved it." Her compliment was slightly rushed as if she didn't really want to talk to him but he didn't notice.<br>"Really?" Shane looked at her sceptically.  
>"Yup." She nodded her head and looked past him at the other two, "well done guys." Nate and Jason walked to Shane's side, "thanks Mitch." They both smiled and asked her to join them for tea in the hall, she agreed and they all went to find a table.<p>

"So, Mitch," Nate addressed her, "have you got any new songs lined up for the next camp fire jam?"  
>"Maybe," she replied, "you'll just have to wait and see." They filled the rest of the time deep in conversation about Jason's guitars and how he wants a new one, how Nate wants a new drum kit and how Shane doesn't need anything but the love of the fans, to which they all scoffed in disbelief.<p>

They left the hall laughing at a joke that Jason had said, "Hey Mitchie. Are you coming back to our cabin?" Her roommate asked her.  
>"Not just yet Caitlin," she turned to face her friend, "I'm going to the boy's cabin for a bit."<br>"Oohh, gonna be busy aren't you?" Caitlin asked with a smirk.  
>"Caitlin that's disgusting. Go take your dirty mind to our cabin and don't let the little kids hear you."<br>Caitlin laughed, "okay. Drop me a text when you're heading back and I'll meet you back here." Mitchie nodded and Caitlin strolled in the direction of her cabin. Shane, Nate and Jason looked at Mitchie, "ignore her; she's harmless, and a little horny." They chuckled and walked to their cabin with Mitchie.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Nate said as he opened the door.  
>"Well, it's cleaner than last year," Mitchie replied heading over to a chest of drawers, "oh and you've arranged your underwear draws. Awww, my boys are growing up." She faked wiping tears from her cheeks and flopped onto the nearest bed, which happened to be Nate's. "You have no idea how patronising that was," chuckled Jason sitting on his bed. Nate grabbed the acoustic guitar that was sitting in the corner, sat on his bed next to Mitchie and started randomly plucking. "Uh, oh," Shane laid down, "Nate's got a guitar. Please don't write a song about us just lounging around."<br>Nate looked offended, "I don't write songs about everything I see or do." Mitchie, Shane and Jason looked at each other, "yes you do," they said in unison. He set the guitar down at the side of his bed and Mitchie laid back with her head on his knee and started playing with her top.

They were all laid there in silence when Shane whispered, "J's fallen asleep." Mitchie and Nate looked at Jason's bed and he was laid on his side breathing heavily. "Nate do you still have that marker pen?"  
>"Yeah, it's in my top drawer." Shane grabbed it and walked over to Jason's. "Draw a 'stache on him." Nate smiled.<br>"You two are so immature." Mitchie sighed, shaking her head.  
>"Don't lie you'd do the same." Nate smiled down at her.<br>"Hmmm … It'd depend how drunk I was." Nate faked looking shocked.  
>"Mitchie Torres drinks?!"<p>

"Haha. I've changed over the past year. There's a lot you don't know about me, Nate Grey."  
>"And what would that be?" Asked Shane after he'd finished using Jason's face as a canvas.<br>"Wouldn't you like to know" She replied winking at him.  
>"If that was your attempt at flirting, it was pitiful." Nate laughed at her. She sat up and turned to face him.<br>"That wasn't flirting," she said leaning in to his ear, "but I can show what flirting _really _is" she finished, whispering. Nate shivered as her breath tickled his ear.  
>"Game on." He said as she pulled away.<br>"Okay." Shane drew out the word and Mitchie and Nate looked at him, "not saying a word." He said putting his hands up. 

The next 10 minutes was spent by them trying, and failing, to wake Jason up when Shane got an idea. "Mitchie put Jason's guitar down!"  
>"Get the fuck off my guitar!" Jason shot up and they all laughed, "Oh. Sorry Mitchie." Jason looked upset that he'd yelled and sworn at her. Same old compassionate Jason, thought Mitchie. "It's okay, I know you didn't mean it." She smiled. They started the walk across the campus and Jason was confused as to why people kept sniggering at him.<p>

They got back to the hall and Mitchie said her goodbyes as she departed for her cabin with Caitlin. "Wait," Nate called to her, "I thought you were going to show me 'flirting'." Mitchie turned to face him. "Well it's no fun if you know when it's happening."

**A/N Apologies for the ridiculously long A/N at the beginning but due to the last version of this fic not really having a sense of time I wanted to make things really clear right from the off just so you know how the lessons and shit will work. **


End file.
